Talk:Kozuki Hiyori
Dead So, just making sure, we're holding off on calling her dead until we see more? I only ask since several people declared her dead in the manga. Not trying to stir the pot, just making sure everyone's on the same page. 07:41, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Brook also declared Kine'mon was dead when he was petrified by poison gas at Punk Hazard. I find it unlikely that Oda would dedicate 2 whole chapters to building Komurasaki's character just to killer her off so suddenly. She might become a posthumous character via flashbacks, but still…Let's wait before we declare her deceased. :��‍☠️���� (talk) 07:46, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Knowing Oda, it could go either way. Who knows, some people think she has a DF that allowed her to fake her death or something... ~I also suggest waiting until following chapters to be sure. Timjer (talk) 09:14, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Unknown status for now. 15:50, February 15, 2019 (UTC) I would be inclined to leave her as alive, given how she appears at the beginning/end of the arc's acts. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:19, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Let's just mark her status as Unknown. TaylorHyuuga (talk) 03:04, February 16, 2019 (UTC) If they're preparing a funeral for her, it means she's dead. Of course, it could mean Orochi/Kyoshiro may be staging her death and funeral to keep her secretly alive, but shouldn't we take the newspaper's version as the most updated and apparent, and declare her deceased? 01:43, February 23, 2019 (UTC) She should be considered dead.....until further notice that is.--Nightmare Pirates (talk) 04:22, February 23, 2019 (UTC) I agree, since people are making funeral plans and there is a body, she should be considered dead until proven otherwise. Though if we see her playing the shimasen at the end of Act 2, I would consider that as confirmation she's alive. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:28, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Since we're all in agreement, let's close this talk for now. 04:11, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Chapter 937 Would anyone say there's enough details on the woman in Chapter 937 to say she's definitely Komurasaki? The kimono looks a lot like the one Komurasaki was wearing underneath her outer garb during the banquet. She didn't have those hair adornments during the banquet, but considering the change in hairstyle I wouldn't say that's significant. Face isn't much to go by considering a lot of women are drawn like Robin. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 06:46, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Hmm... I would wait until it's confirmed. --JouXIII (talk) 07:04, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Considering the location where she died and where Chopper found Big Mom, I highly doubt it. 02:21, March 26, 2019 (UTC) 938 The map is not written by Oda. It is not a page of the chapter 938. We must wait until it is confirmed in the manga. --Klobis (talk) 11:47, March 29, 2019 (UTC) I agree. --JouXIII (talk) 12:25, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Considering it listed Nami's group in the capital despite we saw them in Ebisu Town, I say it unreliable at all.Rhavkin (talk) 12:54, March 29, 2019 (UTC) I'm pretty sure the map is factual in identifying Hiyori, it's the placements that could use some work.Awareness Bringer 13:10, March 29, 2019 (UTC) The map is from WSJ so it is valid. 13:14, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Even if WSJ is valid, its information is non-canon just like the anime. --Klobis (talk) 22:28, March 29, 2019 (UTC)